


Come With Me

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [15]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Chance Meetings, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2020, Gen, Inquisitor Cal Kestis, Mirror Universe, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Inquisitor Cal encounters a young Han Solo on Corellia and makes a proposal.
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624723
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "mirror universe au." It seemed to me Inquisitor Cal would count.

It had taken Cal time to come around to the idea of working with anyone. After losing the crew of the _Mantis_ and everyone at his academy, after being tortured and betrayed repeatedly by his fellow Inquisitors, he could never trust again. And yet when he runs into a young scoundrel on Corellia on one of his first missions alone, he just isn't able to shake him.

There's something about the fire in Han's eyes, the mystery of where he's come from, the skills and nerve his time as a scrumrat have given him. Under pain of death at first, he helps Cal find his target. At the end of the day, after the former Jedi in hiding has been dispatched, Cal knows he should have done the same to Han. It would be been easier, one less dangling thread.

But when he turns, the corpse sliding to the floor, Han is still there eyeing him. "Impressive," he had says, raking eyes over Cal. "Wish I could do that."

Cal eyes Han in turn. Strong, limber. Hungry. He could be dangerous, even without the Force. He has the knack for it.

"Come with me," Cal says. To hell with the consequences. If the others don't like it, they can go through him. He's one of them now; he's strong, too.

Han face lights. "Leave Corellia?"

Cal deactivates his lightsaber and clips it to his belt. "You have nothing to stay here for."

Still, Han hesitates.

Cal reaches up slowly and removes his mask. He has more scars now, but he still knows his appearance is a card to play.

Han's eyes widen. An attractive man his age wasn't what he expected to see beneath the plastoid and transparisteel.

"You can be like me," Cal promises. "Serve your Empire. Gain power. Bide your time, come back here and accomplish whatever it is you want later."

Han's face curls into a fierce grin. "Sounds like you're already encouraging me to leave you."

"You've seen what happens to those who cross me." Cal doesn't have to point to the corpse on the floor.

Han nods slowly. "I want to get out of here. Take me with you."

Cal's feral grin matches his. A new weapon for his masters; perhaps they'll even be proud of him.


End file.
